A Better Love Story Than Twilight
Foxy runs to Chica "Hey Chica ............you......you have any plans tonight?" Chica answers softly "Why, what do you have planed?" foxy replies "I was wandering if you wanted to come to pirate cove and "hang out" with me" Chica blushes softly "Ok....." (time is now 12:50 but mike got hired after this so he's not in this story) Foxy sits on bed next to Chica. she blushes causeing Foxy to smile. Foxy turns hesitantly but soon turns to Chica and kisses her softly on her cheek. Chica puts her hand on foxys face and kisses him "foxy why did you want to hang out?" foxy looks shocked "well its because you're pretty and beautiful and...." foxy slows down and looks at chica's legs and his eye move upwards. "sexy." Chica lays down and listens to foxy. "And you are my favorite animatronic." chica looks confused "realy?......Im your favorite? Why?" foxy waits a minute the answers chica "well you're not an ass hole like freddy and bonnie." chica looks at foxy then gets up and wallks away looking pissed off. "chica? what are you doing? why are you leaving?" chica turns around and looks at foxy. "my friends are not ass holes!" foxy gets up and wallks to chica "look i said that because............" chica is getting really mad now. she answers snappy "yeah i knew you had nothing to say" chica storms out of pirate cove and wallks to stage. she sighs loking at freddy and bonnie. she picks up her cupcake. (time is now 5:00 in the afternoon the next day) all the animatronics sing songs. freddy and bonnie look at kids while chica looks at foxy. there eyes meet, foxy smiles at chica,she rolls her eyes.foxy looks disapponted then looks at the kid infront of him. he's hungry then all of the sudden...........NOM.........foxy bit the kid......chica is shocked, foxy would never do that......ever.....but maybe.....chica looks at all the blood around the room, on the table,on the curtans,on bonnie,freddy, and herself. "FOXY! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" foxy looks sad chica always like whatching foxy kill kids why was this different? foxy then relises that he was wrong.....chica didn't like him she like the murders.....but why?.......chica is so sweet.....and nice......and foxy was handsome.....and kinda nice...sometimes. "FOXY?!" Chica is yelling in his face now. "FOXY CAN YOU HEAR ME?" "FOXY?".........Foxy is confused why is she yelling? she only yells when he does something wrong. "FOXY!" foxy yells back. "WHAT CHICA?!" chica is shocked. foxy never yells at her ever. maybe it wasn't foxy.....maybe its....no.........it cant be......Goldden Freddy. a name never said before, well last time someone said that they "dissapered". "Foxy why did you do ......that.....?" chica asks foxy he's confused "do what?" he looks down to see blood all over him and all over the floor.foxy only kills when he wants to, and this time he didn't want to kill anyone, not at all but he did want to stop being hurt. "chica," chica repiies "what?' foxy looks sad but then looks at chica. "do you love me?" chica is confused. "WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT,AND RIGHT NOW? WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" (hours passed and the place closes and the blood is cleaned up mike was hired and foxy and chica stoped tallking and freddy became an asshole so did bonnie and mike quit his job only to work at the new and improved freddy fazbears pizza!) THE END Category:Story Category:FF Category:Character Category:Fanfiction